1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new toilet seat system incorporated with convenient means of disinfection.
2. Brief Description of Prior Arts
Toilet seats available in the market seldom provide any means for disinfection. Those providing disinfection usually work with complicated mechanism, expensive and susceptible to frequent breakdown.
Toilet seats providing sheets to cover seat surface are also not common because people dislike sitting on sheets.